


Moonlight

by flamehairedwritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral F + M receiving, Oral Sex, Post CA:CW, Swearing, mild dirty talk, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamehairedwritings/pseuds/flamehairedwritings
Summary: He’d have to remember to ask her how she got in sometime.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I used to write for Nat and I miss my queen a lot. This is also inspired by Black Panther and my need to now set everything in Wakanda, because W O W.

* * *

 

 

The door ‘ _beep’_ ed quietly as it unlocked and opened, a beam of warm light cutting through the dark. It was gone a moment later as Steve Rogers stepped into the room. 

Shutting the door behind himself, the tall lamp beside him came on, dimly illuminating the surrounding area. Steve removed his jacket and hung it up, straightening the sleeves before he headed down the short hallway and rounded the corner into the kitchen. 

He entered, lights underneath the counters slowly fading in, and pulled the refrigerator door open, retrieving a beer bottle. Pulling the cap off and tossing it onto the nearest counter as he pushed the door shut with his elbow, Steve took a long sip, moving around the island.

Moving through the archway into the living room as he swallowed and lowered the bottle, he then stilled. The air had shifted slightly. One corner of his mouth rose. 

“You have to stop doing this.”

“Why? Gonna give you a heart attack, old man?”

And there she was, out of the shadows, her silhouette set against the lights of the Wakandan skyline. He wondered, not for the first time, how she got in, the door only being able to be unlocked by his thumb print. He’d have to remember to ask her sometime. 

“They do tell me to be careful at my age.”

His lips lifted a little higher as he walked down the two steps to the living room area and took a short sip of beer before placing it on the intricately carved coffee table. Straightening up, he pushed his hands into his trouser pockets, his gaze settling on her. 

A ghost of a smirk played across her lips, her features partially illuminated by the glow that stretched from the kitchen and the hallway. There was a glass of clear liquid in her hand at her side, vodka, most likely; it was the only predictable thing about her.

“Well, you’d better not do anything strenuous, then,” she murmured as she raised the glass and took a sip, her eyes locked on his over the rim of it.

“I’ve never been one to follow doctors orders.”

Her lips twitched. They both enjoyed this little game they played beforehand, both toying with each other; he liked how easy and comfortable it was, she liked to make him smile. They mostly relished the anticipation, though, both waiting for the other to break first.

Moving forward, she placed her glass down on the coffee table. It seemed it would be her turn this time.

“Good.”

Natasha closed the distance between them. Pressing against him, her hand slid around the back of his neck and she rose up on her toes to claim his lips in a searing kiss. His hands were out of his pockets the moment she started moving towards him, and he gripped at her hips as he lowered his head into the kiss, holding her against him. 

Releasing a soft sound against his lips, her other hand fisted his shirt as his tongue teased along the seam of her mouth, prompting her to open them to him. His hand slid under her shirt to her lower back as she stroked her tongue against his and her own hands quickly grew restless, seeking,  _needing_  more. 

Dropping her hands to the hem of his shirt, Steve took the opportunity to pull his lips from hers and bow his head, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her neck. He felt a wave of desire and pride as it drew a rush of breath from her, her grip on his shirt tightening as she pushed it up.

His mouth left her for only a few seconds so he could help her pull it over his head before he was on her again, his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her against him as his lips returned to the crook of her neck. Throwing the shirt aside, Natasha’s head tipped back with a groan as she gripped at his shoulders, her eyes closing. 

He knew just where to bite, just where to suck, just where to lick that, coupled with the scratching of his beard, had her nails digging into his skin, leaving faint, crescent moon shapes in return for the marks he was starting to form on her. Gritting her teeth, her lips then parted with a gasp as he bit at the place where her neck met her shoulder, her hips pushing against his hardening cock. Groaning against her skin, Steve’s hands fell to the backs of her thighs and he straightened as he lifted her, pulling her up with him. 

Wrapping her legs around his waist as her arms draped around his shoulders, his chin lifted as her head lowered in the same moment and their lips found each other once more. The kiss they shared was fiercer, more insistent than before as their desire grew, and it was all the sign Steve needed, turning, one arm around her lower back, the hand of the other spread across the outer curve of her thigh, and moved them up the couple of steps towards the bedroom.

Entering, her lips not leaving his, Steve pushed the door shut with his boot before he advanced to the bed and placed one knee on it, laying her down. Leaning over her, one hand rested by the side of her head as the other slipped under her shirt and caressed up her side, pulling her shirt up a little in the process. Her legs remained around his waist, in fact a moment later they tightened and before he could react at the familiar feeling, she’d rolled them over. Straddling his thighs, the faint smirk returned to her lips as she gazed down at him, pushing her hair away from her face. 

Sitting up, his boots on the floor, his hands found their way to her thighs, squeezing and pressing his finger tips in slightly as she dragged her shirt up her body and over her head, tossing it aside. Natasha wrapped one arm around his shoulders as he pressed kisses along her jaw, his lips lingering on her skin. She allowed herself to enjoy it, her eyes closing as she just savoured the feel of him against her, of his erection pushing against her, of his warm mouth… Right now she needed his lips elsewhere.

Pulling her head back, Natasha pushed her hands against his chest, pressing him down against the bed. Steve caught the look in her eye as she gracefully moved back off of him and on to her feet in one fluid movement, and his cock twitched. Rising up onto his elbows, Steve watched her as her hands moved behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it slide down her arms and onto the floor. 

He wanted to lunge forward, to cup her full breasts and suck and bite at her hard, pink nipples until he sent her into a haze of pleasure that wasn’t quite enough to tip her over the edge, that had her begging and clutching at him, but he stayed where he was. He just watched, jaw clenched and hands gripping at the sheets as she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, pushing them down without ceremony and kicking them away, and he could finally glimpse the wetness that had soaked through her panties. Then her thumbs were hooking into the waistband of them and she was nudging them down, letting them fall before they were swept aside by her bare foot. 

Straightening up, Natasha stood before him and, despite having done so many times before, his gaze traced each line and curve of her body, committing it to memory. He drank in the sight of her thighs, her glistening pussy, her stomach, her breasts, her neck, her lips, her eyes. 

She would never tire of how he looked at her.  

“I need your mouth, Rogers,” she murmured, the words so deliciously husky, and he couldn’t stop the strained, lusty groan that escaped him as he reached out and gripped her hip, pulling her forward.

Falling back, he kept his hand on her hip as he guided her on to him, their eyes locked on one another. Straddling him, she moved up his body until her pussy hovered over his lips. Both hands now wrapped around her hips, he pulled her down and closed his mouth over her soaking folds, provoking a sharp gasp from her as her mouth dropped open.  

Her stomach muscles tightened for a moment when her hips bucked and her nails pressed into her thighs as she stared down at him, watching as he closed his eyes at the sweet taste of her. Releasing another groan, the vibration of it making her hips buck again and his hold to tighten on her to keep her in place, Steve licked up her slit long and slow with the flat of his tongue, parting her folds and gathering more of her wetness. She exhaled a short breath when he stroked over her clit, her chest starting to rise and fall a little faster. 

She was always quiet at first, always in control, but he knew he would have her making the sounds he loved so much soon. 

He licked again, this time firmer and faster, and he could practically see the muscles in her thighs twitch as she tried not to rock her hips, needing more. He relented a little, for now, and began to drag his tongue back and forth through her pussy at a steady pace, sucking her clit between his lips every few moments. Her eyes closed as she bit at her lower lip, gentle moans starting to sound from the back of her throat. It wasn’t quite enough for him. 

A hand slid from her hip up her torso to her breast, and he cupped it, his thumb and forefinger pinching her nipple just as he sucked at her clit. Her eyes snapped open as she moaned, her lips parted. Looking down at him, her hand moved and her fingers tangled into his hair, gripping on to it. Rolling her nipple between his fingers, he dipped his tongue into her hole, starting to shallowly fuck her. 

Natasha’s breathing became slightly ragged, and she groaned as his gaze flicked up to meet hers. 

“Fuck…” she breathed as he tugged on her nipple and slid his tongue further inside her. 

It felt so fucking good, his tongue curling in her, his fingers tugging and pinching at her nipple, his beard scratching and brushing against her sensitive skin; the myriad of sensations that spread through her had moans starting to tumble from her lips unchecked, both hands now gripping tightly at his hair. Then, his mouth moved up to her clit as she felt two of his fingers circle her hole before pressing in, slowly sinking all the way in to the knuckle. Her mouth dropped open and a moment after she moaned loudly, her forehead dipping as she clenched around his fingers. 

Steve hummed around her clit, making her clench again, and began to pump his fingers, instantly taking up a swift pace. She pushed her hips down a little harder, rocking them slightly, and tugged at his hair, short, harsh breaths mingling with her moans. She began to squirm above him and he allowed it, sucking harder at her clit as he felt her walls start to flutter, pushing her towards her climax. 

Tipping her head back, he heard a breathy, “Oh, fuck…” slip from her lips as her back arched and he twisted her nipple one last time before dropping his hand and wrapping it around her thigh, keeping her down on his face so she couldn’t get away as he sucked at her clit. Seconds later, as he thrust his fingers inside her and curled them, Natasha released a sharp moan and her hips jerked. Holding onto her, stroking at her slick inner walls with his finger tips and sucking at her swollen clit, he drove her through her release, prolonging the pleasure that had her staring down at him, staring at the way his tongue lapped her release up, and clenching tightly around his fingers, a low, lingering moan leaving her. 

Humming against her sensitive, fluttering pussy, Steve released her clit and slowly withdrew his fingers from her, his hand sliding up her back and caressing gently. Breathing audibly, she couldn’t help but groan at the sight of his beard and lips covered in her slick. Pulling a hand from his hair, she shifted down his body and lowered her head, cupping his cheek and crushing her lips to his with a low moan. He immediately opened his mouth to her, allowing her to taste herself as his tongue brushed against hers. 

It was Steve’s turn to groan when she started to slowly roll her hips against his covered cock. Straining against his trousers, he placed his hands either side of her neck, keeping his lips sealed to hers as he bucked his hips, desperately seeking more friction as he couldn’t stop his attention from turning to his own pleasure.

He felt her smile, and a moment later her lips had left his and were travelling down his throat. Opening his eyes, he watched her as she kissed down his torso, her tongue and finger tips tracing over his taut muscles. Sliding down from him, she settled between his legs on the floor and brushed her lips up his clothed cock, her gaze flicking up to meet his. 

A muscle in his jaw moved when Natasha unbuckled his belt, the scraping sound of it filling the room. Unbuttoning his trousers, she then slid the zipper down before hooking her finger tips into the waistband and pulling it down to the middle of his thighs. Gliding her hands back up, she tugged his boxers down to settle it with his trousers, freeing his hard cock to lie flat against his abdomen, his tip swollen and leaking beads of precum. His gaze fixed on her, her finger tips caressed at his inner thighs.   

And then she sat back on her heels. She was always such a God damn tease.

Exhaling a long, slow breath to try and maintain his control on his desire, knowing the pleasure would be that much sweeter once she gave it to him, Steve watched as she unlaced his boots and gripped his calves one at a time to make him lift his leg so she could remove them, then repeated the movements to remove his socks. Dragging his trousers and boxers down, she removed them, too, and tossed them aside before her hands settled on his knees.

Natasha’s gaze met his as she slid her hands up his thighs, rising up a little on her knees as she leaned forward. Her lips brushed over his balls, making his abdomen tighten as he hissed out a short breath, evoking a smile from her. Licking her lips, she then parted them and ran her tongue up the velvet soft skin of his cock, her hand moving to grip the thick base, before she wrapped her lips around his tip and sucked lightly. His breathing hitching, Steve’s hands curled into fists, a deep groan sounding in his throat. Settling her other hand by his hip, Natasha lowered her head, taking his cock deeper into her mouth, down to where her hand gripped him, before she drew it back up, her tongue slowly circling his tip. 

His jaw clenched, Steve ran his hand up her arm, moving it to her neck. Stroking his finger tips against the back of her neck, he then swept her hair up into his hand, holding it back for her. Humming around him, she released his tip and raised her hand, dragging her tongue over her palm before she returned it to his cock, beginning to pump it up and down. Grunting, he fixed his gaze on her plump lips as she sucked at him and squeezed her fingers around his base whenever she took him all the way into her mouth, his tip touching the back of her throat. 

“Oh, Christ…” he hissed, his shallow breaths giving way to sharp groans. 

She knew just how to work him, and when he pressed his finger tips against the back of her head gently, she responded instantly, lowering her head and holding his entire length in her mouth, swallowing around his cock to make her throat tighten. Closing his eyes with a long groan, Steve began to rock his hips, slowly thrusting back and forth for several moments before her hand pressed against his stomach, pushing him down. Feeling her head pull back, he opened his eyes a moment later and watched her suck firmly at his tip, her hand swiftly pumping him. 

_Holy hell…_

His abdomen tensing, he clenched his jaw and sat up suddenly, one hand wrapping around her bicep as the other arm slid around her waist. A faint sound of protest fell from her lips when he pushed her away from his cock, before it was quickly replaced by a sharp inhale as he lifted her, seating her in his lap. 

“Don’t want to come in your mouth tonight, Romanoff,” he murmured, his voice rough with barely restrained desire as he cupped her cheek, the pad of his thumb sliding over her lips, pulling her lower one down slightly.

“Good…” she purred, sucking on his thumb for a moment before releasing it with an audible sound. “… I want to feel you come inside me.” 

A sound resembling a growl passed his lips as she pressed him down onto his back once more, hands on his chest, and rolled her hips against him, his erection parting and sliding through her wet folds. Grasping her hips tightly, he flashed her a look, one that advised teasing was no longer going to be tolerated. Her lips twitched. 

Grazing her teeth over her lower lip, Natasha tilted her head slightly, her hair falling over one shoulder, and reached down to grip him. Rising up slightly, she positioned his tip at her entrance, then slowly sank down on to his thick cock. Steve groaned as he was enveloped by her tight, wet walls, his fingers digging in to her skin in a fierce hold that part of his mind registered would still be visible come morning; the thought only fuelled his desire. 

The moan she elicited as he stretched and filled her perfectly had him fighting to stop himself from immediately thrusting within her, craving to draw more beautiful sounds from her. Mercifully, he didn’t have to wait long; moments later she was rolling her hips, rising up and lowering down on him in a swift, fluid rhythm.

He watched, enraptured, as his cock disappeared inside her and quickly became coated by her slick arousal, his hands relaxing, though only slightly, on her hips to allow her to set the pace. Breathing hard, his gaze travelled up her body, over her swaying breasts to her face.

The pearlescent moonlight that shone through the large window played across her features, shadows dancing across them, but he could still see the lust that burned in her eyes as they locked with his. She leaned forward, her hands settling either side of his head to support herself, and started to ride him harder and faster, rising all the way up until just his tip was in her before slamming her hips back down, his cock filling her to the hilt. Steve hissed, gazing up at her, her plump lips parted, husky moans escaping her as her nipples brushed against his chest with each move she made, and he angled his hips, his cock rubbing against a sweet spot within her, as he dropped his hand to stroke his thumb over her clit.   

The gasped Russian curse was all he needed to hear.

One second she was above him, her half-lidded gaze fixed on his mouth, his eyes, his tight jaw, the next he had rolled them over, one hand gripping her thigh and tugging her leg around his waist, the other by her head. Steve drove into her hard, locks of hair falling over his forehead as he groaned, and the sight of her throwing her head back as her body arched a few inches off the bed had him thrusting his hips faster.

The pleasure he felt seeing and feeling her writhe under him was incomparable; she always controlled her reactions, her expressions, her emotions, so seeing her as she was now, drawing and teasing the sinfully delicious sounds that fell from her lips from her, that  _he_  could elicit those responses from her, was intoxicating.

She was not one to be out done, though. Locking her legs around his waist, she reached up and cupped his face with her hands, her fingers tangling into his hair as she drew him close and sealed her lips to his in a heated kiss, swallowing his muffled curse as she clenched her wet walls around him.

“Nice try, Romanoff,” he murmured at her attempt to reclaim power, feeling her breathless smile in response. 

“You’re gonna come for me first…” she breathed, dragging her teeth over his lower lip. “… You’re gonna come deep inside me, soldier-” 

She broke off with a soft cry as he bowed his head and began to press open-mouthed kisses to her neck. He tore curses, aimed at him, and throaty moans from her as she relished each suck and bite, his lips and beard burning a trail down her throat and along her collar bone to her shoulder.

Natasha’s eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin and leaving thin, red lines as his body moved. A familiar tightening began to rise in her lower stomach as her pleasure grew and she began to lose her thin hold on the last of her control. Whispered Russian tumbled from her as her body arched in to him, her head tilting to the side to give him easier access to her skin, wanting more marks from him. 

Feeling her pussy begin to flutter and grip at him, Steve lifted his head, placing a forearm beside her to hold himself up, and slid his other hand between them, seeking and finding her swollen clit. Circling with two fingers, he exhaled a short, heavy breath as she gasped and sank her nails in to him. 

“Look at me, Nat…” he said, his voice low and tight as he just about managed to repress his own release. 

Her eyes opened a moment later, half-lidded and conveying exactly what she was feeling; that’s what he so loved to see. Her moans rose higher and sharper as they gave and took what they needed from each other, and it took two more hard thrusts and for his fingers to press firmly against her clit for her to throw her head back and cry out loudly, tumbling over the edge in to her climax.

Steve faintly heard himself emit a broken string of groans when she tightened around him as he fucked her through her pleasure in an effort to prolong it, and her release coated his cock. Bowing his head, his entire body taut, he closed his eyes as his hips jerked once, twice, three times and he spilled inside her as he buried himself within her, thick and hot. His hand fisted and pulled at the bedsheets as he yelled an unintelligible sound through gritted teeth, pressing his forehead against her shoulder. 

Breathing heavily against her, it was several moments before he registered her finger tips tracing light patterns across his shoulder blades. Releasing the sheets and flexing his fingers, he couldn’t stop himself from pressing gentle kisses along her shoulder, over the faint marks he had created. He found his other hand had gone to her waist, gripping onto her tightly to hold her in place, and he quickly relaxed it, skimming his finger tips up her sides. He smiled to himself as she hummed quietly, her body shifting a little at the gentle caress, and dipped his head, kissing and sucking lazily at her nipple for a few moments, savouring the sound of her breathing hitching before he lifted his head to find her gaze. 

She was watching him, a serene expression accompanying the faint flush on her features, and his smile widened, one side of his mouth rising a little higher than the other. Before he could say anything, though, compliment her, tease her, hold her, she cupped his cheek and she drew him closer, capturing his lips in a lingering kiss. Faintly surprised, his hand went to the back of her neck as he rose up slightly so her head could settle back down.

Steve drew back first, and his finger tips caressed her scalp, practically drawing a purr from her as she hummed and stretched her legs out. His smile returning, he watched the way her body curved and arched for a few moments before he pulled his hips back, withdrawing his softened cock from her, ignoring her faint mutter of protest. As she hadn’t moved away, hadn’t said anything, hadn’t left, he reached over and pulled the covers down, and she shifted up a little to rest her head on a pillow. 

Natasha turned on to her side, her toes curling at the sated, content feeling that had settled over her as she heard him head into the en suite. Her eyes were closed when he returned a minute or so later, and she felt him sit on the bed and his hand gently pry her legs apart. 

“We’re not all super-soldiers, Rogers, you’ll have to give me a minute,” she murmured, a corner of her mouth lifting when she heard him chuckle. 

“Don’t get too excited.” He lightly dabbed a warm, wet cloth between her legs and over her thighs, carefully cleaning up their mixed releases. 

She hummed again at the soothing feel and opened her eyes to watch him, tucking her fist under her chin. “You have such a delicate touch, Steve.” 

He arched an eyebrow as his gaze lifted. “I thought you knew that already, Romanoff.” 

“Mmh, well, I might need reminding again in the morning.”

“Tonight?” he murmured, leaning over to place the cloth on the bedside table, asking a different question to one others might think.

“Yeah,” she answered, holding his gaze for a moment before she closed her eyes and exhaled a slow breath. “I’m too tired to go back to my room.” 

“Ah, so I wore you out, huh?”

“Shut up, Rogers.”

And she allowed him to settle behind her and pull the covers up over them, and for his arm to slide around her, his chest against her back, because she really was too tired to head back to her room.

At least, that’s what she told herself.

 

* * *

 


End file.
